


Reconnect

by catsandspite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Threesome, Multi, Post S6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandspite/pseuds/catsandspite
Summary: He doesn’t know if he can trust himself with this. With them.
Relationships: Allura/Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	Reconnect

Shiro doesn’t know why they include him. He tried to kill them - a thought that becomes much louder when Allura noses along the scar on Keith’s cheek because _oh god, he tried to kill them all and he got_ **_so close_**.

_It wasn’t you, Shiro,_ Keith reassures when Shiro tries to point this out. _It wasn’t even the clone, ok. It was Haggar, it was all Haggar._ And sure, Shiro knows this; but it was still this body, it was still the fact that he’d drawn enough attention for the witch to weaponize him in the first place. 

He doesn’t know if he can trust himself with this. With them. 

Keith and Allura don’t push - they never push and Shiro can’t even begin to express his gratitude over that - but they do include him. 

And he _feels_ included.

He’s included in the way Allura meets his gaze and holds it, stretched out across the bunk with Keith’s head between her thighs, fingers curled in long black hair. In the way Keith pants across his collarbone as Allura jerks him slowly, sucking marks under his jawline. In the way they both turn to him, seeking permission, when they’re done exploring each other. 

He accepts. 

They’re unhurried, _worshipping_ him between them before Allura moves up his body while Keith takes him down to the hilt, a thumb hooking over his teeth, opening him up and encouraging his whines into something deeper. Allura smiles gently before dipping her tongue in, stealing the sounds before they’re even formed. 

He comes just like that, with his cock down Keith’s throat and Allura’s tongue down his.

He means to say something, to let them know how much it means that they could even _want_ him.

Allura lets out a breathless giggle, lips pressed to his cheek. “We’ve missed you, Shiro,” she murmurs. Sharp teeth nip at his trembling thighs before Keith is there, pressing a consuming kiss to his lips. 

“It’s good to have you back.”

_It’s good to be back._ That’s what Shiro wants to say, is meant to say, but all he manages is an exhausted smile. 

It’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I don’t go here anymore but shallureith is forever an ot3 and this has been sitting in my files for over a year. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, I hope you enjoy! ^_^
> 
> You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_aldoodles)


End file.
